


Uncle Izuna

by Dark_KannaI



Series: Uchiha Potpourri [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: And the little brother of a madman?, Because family., But you love him., Crack, Family, Gen, New Family, Slice of Life, Time Travel, What to do in a world of peace?, When you are a killer machine?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_KannaI/pseuds/Dark_KannaI
Summary: Izuna was an Uchiha. A warrior."I won't die in bed, dammit!"Unfortunately for him, a Senju was practicing his seals.Now he is in a world without war, without a clan... and worst of all without his brother."We are still a clan, uncle!""I'm adopting these onions. Then we will be a clan.""You kidnaped them, old man."Well, he still have a niece. But why does she have such awfull friends?
Series: Uchiha Potpourri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467919
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna makes a decision.
> 
> Sarada finds a half dead man that looks awfully like her father.

Helpless. 

That's how he feels and it's worse for his very painful and (apparently) very mortal wound that the damned Senju managed to get on him. 

Unfortunately, he was to blame. 

He underestimated his opponent when he thought that he could finally finish him. He knew the bastard always managed to show off a new technique in decisive battles. Usually, that give him a smug feeling because he manages to push him to his limits... not now, though. 

The only salvable thing in all this mess was that he managed to prevent his brother's blindness, after all he wasn't going to need his eyes anymore. 

...

After four agonizing days of self-grieving ( _ Because I’m going to die. _ ) he made up his mind, he wouldn't die in bed. 

He was a warrior, an Uchiha! And the only honorable death would be in battle. No one could complain, he was going to die anyway!

Besides, he wasn't asking when he left the compound. 

**How is it that no one noticed him leaving?**

He met him again, by chance only, on the edge of their territory and ironically on the very river where their brothers fooled themselves with fantasies of peace. ( _ I can tell it is him. I'm blind not senseless! _ ) 

What he could not sense was what the other was doing before he appeared. What he could feel then, was a burning sensation all over his body. Like a reversal summoning but gone wrong, he ponders, it is just that he's too numb to feel pain by now.

_ Well, at least I'm not dying on the freaking bed. _

* * *

The mission was pretty easy, just some thieves on the borders, nothing team seven couldn't handle so they were going home.

Near the village, they all stopped when a sudden spike of chakra burst out of nowhere, they followed the remains of it to an unconscious man that made her hold her breath. 

"Uncle!" Boruto didn't waste time to aid the man who shared an uncanny resemblance with her father but wasn't him, he can't be him! The man had a deep wound that oozes blood and seemed infected, also looked very pale and cold but the worst were the lack of his eyes.

"He's not Sarada's father." Mitsuki thankfully says what she needs to hear "He has both arms" Konohamaru nor Boruto seemed to care about that, the former applied a first-aid seal and swiftly carried the man "He may not be Sasuke, but he looks too much like an Uchiha" then darted to the village with the rest of his team following behind. 

...

The rumors of a presumably half dead Uchiha spread to the village faster than any gossip, the recovery of the man was in the hands of her mother so there was no doubt that the man would be better soon. Unfortunately not soon enough to appease her mind. Who was this man? Why was it in the middle of the forest? Who could wound him and why? 

The news of an unknown Uchiha were relevant to have the Hokage around the hospital, even after various tests to corroborate the identity of the man, Naruto nor Sakura weren’t content with the results. 


	2. Izuna’s great escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna tries to escape but didn't know that windows have glass now.
> 
> Sakura is panicking and Sarada doesn't understand why.

Izuna woke up surrounded by people… lots of people. 

Fortunately, the crowd was outside the room. For what he could gather, he was in some kind of building and the room was high enough that he couldn’t jump out of it without chakra enchantment or alerting his captors. He wasn’t sure, maybe they weren’t captors. 

None of the chakra signatures were familiar to him, he could even distinguish some (suppressed) dark (and ridiculous large) source of chakra nearby, but that was eclipsed momentarily by a foreign chakra that was pushed into his head. 

His first reaction was to retreat but that wasn’t wise considering his current situation.

“Please, don’t move. I’m looking for remnants of internal bleedings.”

Izuna complied to, whom he assumed, was a healer. He also assumed that this female healer was a shinobi, that chakra control was quite impressive. Furthermore, if a shinobi healer was  **treating him** it would be an ally. 

“Where am I?” He asked when she let go of his head.

He really can’t mind to remember which clan could possibly heal him if no one in his clan could. As far as he knows, every ally left was mediocre at healing at best. But even if Madara found someone who could heal him…  _ Where is my brother? _

“You’re in Konoha.” Was the promptly answer. “You need to rest. The way your eyes were extracted was awful, so your nerves...”

The healer was explaining something about exchanging eyes like they were socks or something similar, so it was understandable that Izuna zoned out the entire monologue. He even interrupted it.

“Do you want me to rest?”

“Exactly! What a nice patient...”

“In an unknown place?” He deadpanned. Madara wasn’t here nor another Uchiha, so even if his brother had found someone to save him, it would be unthinkable of Madara to leave him alone. “Away from my family and with the possibility of being used as a breeder?”

“Whoa! That’s definitely not what I mean!” The healer tried to refute Izuna’s accusations. “I’ve told you, you’re in Konoha. You are safe.”

Izuna would gladly sneer at that but he couldn’t fight the sudden exhaustion and fall slept.

…

When Izuna claimed consciousness again, he was surrounded by the healer, the ridiculously large (and suppressed dark) chakra and someone suspiciously akin to a Yamanaka.

“Is he awake?” The voice of the one with large chakra was way more feminine than what Izuna expected, that was actually funny considering that he thought the dark chakra would make him ‘evil’.  _ Wow, I’m really losing my mind. _

Izuna made the effort to greet the newcomers, maybe he could ask them about his brother.

“It seems like it.” Answered the healer. Before Izuna could ask anything, the ‘evil’ one spoke.

“Welcome to Konoha!” He said cheerfully… or was she?  _ No, that would be a terrible voice for a woman.  _ “I’m Naruto Uzumaki...”

Izuna by default jumped away from him to the far away corner of the room. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” The Yamanaka, now he didn’t have a doubt, said in an exasperated voice. “Weren’t you listening to what I said? What my report said?!”

“You messed up your IV!” shouted the healer.

Izuna didn’t want to know what her report said or what an IV was. Well, maybe he wants to know the later… but the commotion gave him a hint of where to escape. He pointed out a window behind the Yamanaka.

Before the healer could reach him, he sprinted towards the Yamanaka and the Uzumaki.

“Watch out!”

The Yamanaka shouted and the Uzumaki tensed, they thought he would fight them. Fortunately for them, he hadn’t recovered his chakra so Izuna made a faint and jumped through the window. 

What Izuna didn’t know was that he  crashed through the window. Several cuts covered, now, his still weak body and one of the shards reopened his, until now forgotten, very painful and very mortal wound.

Before he could think of what the hell he went through (because, what the hell do you put on your windows if not rice paper?), he was catched mid air by the Uzumaki’s ‘evil’ chakra. 

“Let me go!” Izuna tried to get out of the warm and fuzzy chakra.  _ No! It’s evil! Not comforting... _

* * *

Sarada was finishing dinner when her mother returned from the hospital. 

“Mama, do you want something to eat?” Sarada observed how her mother was tense but tried to relax when she saw her.

“That would be nice… thank you.”

The girl served a bowl and some tea for both of them. Her mother returned from changing her clothes and started to eat. Sarada was expecting some news of the man her team brought back two weeks ago.  _ Have the man died? _

Like reading her mind, Sakura paused before taking her cup. “I know that you are curious about the man that you saved...”

Sarada almost thought that she would get some answers.

“But I have to ask you to stay away from him for a while.”

“At least can you tell me why?” It was so frustrating when her mother didn’t give her answers.  _ Haven’t they learnt about keeping secrets? The man could be a cousin… or a half Uchiha! _ “He really looks like...”

“He is an Uchiha.” Sakura answered grimmly. “...Don’t get your expectations too high, Sarada.”

That was not the kind of reaction Sarada expected from her mother. Why would, been an Uchiha, bad news? She knows Uchiha had a bad reputation but that doesn’t mean that  **they** are bad people.

Sakura looked at her daughter's expression, she knows that she wants to know about the Uchiha… but Uchiha’s history is not something that she or Sasuke wants to tell her.

“He’s family, Mama!” she exclaimed “He may not know that he still have us! Why would we not help him?”

“It’s difficult to explain...” Sakura tried to avoid an answer.

“How come?” Sarada deadpanned, looking displeased by the excuse.

“... He came from the past?” Sakura said weakly, trying to smile. 

“Mama, you really should rest.” Sarada didn’t think her mother was serious.

“How is this my life?” Sakura put her hands on her face, she was distressed. 

“How...?” Sarada wasn’t sure how to react. Time travel is something that happens just on movies not in real life, right? 

“Ino mind-walked his head and apparently now we have the  **precious** little brother of Madara  _ fucking _ Uchiha!” Sarada now knows her mother isn’t thinking straight, the ugly laughter was a great give away. She needs to call Auntie-Ino.

_ But Madara Uchiha… As one of the founders?  _

Sarada had no idea what this was all about. For what she could recall, Madara Uchiha was a traitor… Was that the problem? Either way she tried to tranquilize her mother while her auntie came.

Sarada still can’t wrap why this is so complicated... Besides the time-travel thing. Maybe it is because the man could not think of them as family as well? 

_ I wish Papa were here… At least Mama would have someone to confide. _


	3. Little (ignorant) flame is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna managed to escape the hospital and met his new cousin.
> 
> Sarada adopted him after breaking his conception of life.

Konoha is weird. 

Despite him trying to escape from the Uzumaki, they left Izuna alone in the room. So when he woke up, again, he didn’t wasted any time and learnt how to use these new windows and left.

He didn’t mind that his way out was anything but graceful, it was a miracle that he landed (crashed) on a tree that had some suspiciously Senju chakra. So he walked away trying to hide from his captors, aimlessly trying to navigate through the place. After all, this Konoha couldn’t be that big… right?

…

Izuna thinks that some brain cells were taken with his eyes. Even if he isn't a sensor ( _ Who needs sensing chakra when you have eyes that see through it! _ ), he should have found the end of the village at some point.  _ How big is this place? _

It didn’t help the weird sounds that sometimes left him deaf, like some kind of beast is running beside him in certain places. At first, he thought it was a summoning beast but no one came for him… just a woman that shouted at him something about  ‘trains’ and being an idiot. 

“Who trains his summon in the middle of the road?” Izuna murmured leaving the place.

“Really, the handsome ones are the most stupid.” Was the comment of another woman. 

Izuna really wanted to cut her head off but he reminded himself that he's supposed to stay hidden. And he doesn’t have a weapon yet.

“That healer must have done something to my chakra.” That was Izuna’s conclusion. 

He was very tired despite just walking the whole day, so he decided to rest under a tree.  _ Why do trees feel like Senju? _

Almost asleep he sensed  **it** . Something familiar, something that he could make a little sense in this strange village: An Uchiha!

“But something isn’t right...” Izuna tried to focus on the familiar chakra, noticing the differences “A bastard perhaps?”

Izuna decided that even if they were a bastard, it was family. Someone who could help him to get out of this village and maybe he can take them with him. Now that he isn’t half dead he could try to pass some of his techniques and help his brother with the elders ( _ Those bastards don’t have any solutions despite their complaints _ ). Politics wasn’t something he enjoyed but he has to help Madara in some way, now that he is blind.

“Now that I think about it… If big brother was blind why didn’t he give me his eyes?” Izuna pondered it was a nice solution in order to keep his brother’s eyes protected. He couldn’t imagine the clan letting Madara destroy his eyes.

“Focus Izuna!” The chakra was leaving his range. He also sensed two other signatures with his possible cousin but he felt tired enough to make a gamble, so he flared his chakra to get their attention and get near them. 

“What are you doing here?” A female voice exclaimed.

That stunt cost Izuna a lot for his embarrassing tiny chakra reserves, he almost fell but his newfound cousin caught him. Izuna noticed her movements and determined that the village had trained her, so they haven’t used her for breeding… yet.  _ That’s relief. _

Unconsciously, maybe, he wrapped his arms around his new relative. She was way younger than he expected considering her chakra. But that didn’t stop his mind from imagining a lot of ways they could hurt her. 

_ Does she know her origins? Does the village know? Have they hurt her? I’m going to burn down this place if they dare to touch her! _

* * *

Sarada was shocked by… actually, by many things. 

Most of all, she didn’t expect this man to reach out for her… much less the hug.

“Let her go!” Was Boruto's first reaction after the shock of the man appearing out of nowhere, Mitsuki followed soon in an attack position. 

The man tensed at the shout but he didn’t let go of her, on the contrary, he tried to cover her better. Was he trying to protect her? Another thing to add to the list of unexpected things for today.

“It’s ok.” She said tentatively “They’re my teammates.”

The man reluctantly let her go but kept his hand on her shoulder. For some reason she was happy about it, it felt warm and nice.

“She is  my family.” The man said “Hurt her and I’ll kill you.”

“Big words for someone who doesn’t have a weapon.” Boruto said unimpressed.

“There's no need to fight.” Sarada tried to prevent any confrontation. “Sir, I need you to return to the hospital.” 

“The hospital?” The man murmured ”What is that?” 

The three kids looked incredulously at the man. Right on cue, a group of ANBU made their entrance.

…

Sarada collapsed in a chair near the man’s bed at the hospital, after Sakura checked the man (again) and he refused being away from her. 

She wasn’t sure why she was so tired.

“What is your name?“ The man asked after her mother left the room.

“Sarada Uchiha.“ She answered truthfully, hoping for the man to relax. The man tensed instead. “Don’t worry… uncle. Mama told me that you are an Uchiha as well.“ 

Sarada tried to reassure the man, explaining what little she knows about his situation. The time-travel was something kind of difficult to explain considering that she didn’t understand it either, also she added some history class for her explanation to have some sense. ( _ Surely the Hokage or Mama must have already explained it to him. _ )

She watched how the man tried to say something, just managing to tremble in some parts of her explanation but when she finished he just turned to her side and extended his hand. 

She took his hand and again she felt the warmth. “It’s ok, uncle. You are not alone.“

This, she vowed.  **She won’t leave him.** He was  _ family _ .

“Thank you, Sarada.“ her uncle chuckled wetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fast-Investigation Time**  
>  Japan used Chinese medicine until the 16th century were Western medicine were introduced, but 'modern' medicine came with the Dutch on the 17th century and the first medical school was founded around 1850.  
> So, that's why I think there wasn't some medical terms like “hospital“ in Izuna's time (oh boy). If I'm not mistaken, Hashirama was one of the firts ones to implement chakra for healing successfuly so I think they mostly used herbs to treat illnes (if they did and didn't let people die because Kami said so.)  
> https://www.britannica.com/science/history-of-medicine/Japan
> 
> In other notes, I didn't know how to make Izuna aware that he couldn't see his brother again.  
> Now that things are settle (because no one told Sarada that they dind't explain the situation to Izuna), we can now have just silly stories.  
> (I hope, because somethimes my edgy-self tries to put some drama here.)


	4. The new Uchiha in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Tries to wear some new clothes.
> 
> Izuna is still depressed but tries not to for his Princess.
> 
> Sarada reaffirms her authority as future Hokage demanding quality time from his uncle.

“Uncle, please stop brooding.“ 

Sarada was visiting again. Don’t get him wrong, he was glad.

“Brooding is an understatement for what I’m feeling Princess...“ 

“Jeez! Your uncle is such a drama queen, Sarada.“ 

_ Oh, she brought her friend… What was the name? _ Never mind, he doesn’t have enough energy to remember names.

“You should be happy, uncle. This is your last day in the hospital!“ 

Izuna heard his niece leaving something near his hand. (Yes, he kind of accepted being an uncle. Just because he was kind of one-hundred years older.)

“What is this?“ He asked touching the weird object but since he didn't want to move he didn’t inspect it.

“Those are your new clothes!“ Exclaimed Sarada’s friend. “I’ve personally chosen them for you. So you won’t look like the old man that you are!“

“Chocho! You’re not supposed to say that!“ He was happy that his niece has… friends. 

Ok, he’s still pissed off that there are just two other Uchiha besides him. She should have lots of cousins to be friends with! At least a little sibling!

_ Stupid cousin that isn’t here! Stupid village that failed our family! Stupid Madara that didn’t listen to him! Stupid Madara that isn’t here… _ He misses his brother.

“Look! He’s brooding again.“ Sarada’s friend, Chocho, pointed out his misery.

“Do they have the family symbol?“ Izuna asked, trying to deflect the conversation.

“Yes. Mama helped me to embroider it on them.“ 

And that is another thing that Izuna had to accept, having a new cousin that isn’t actually an Uchiha. What is worse, she was his healer and she doesn’t like him.

But if his cousin respects her enough to have children with her… he supposes that’s acceptable.  _ At least she wasn't a Senju.  _ Besides he owes her his life. 

“Thank you, Princess.” 

“We’ll be waiting outside.” He heard Sarada leaving the room.

“Do you think he would share with me his secret for eternal youth?” Sarada’s friend murmured, while being dragged.

Actually, Izuna couldn’t care less if Sarada’s friends think he is an old man that looks young. After all nobody cared to explain to him the whole time-travel... thing ( _ Except Sarada _ ) and Sakura told them that the Uzumaki won’t make it public information.

Since Sarada was waiting for him, Izuna decided it wouldn’t hurt put on some actual clothes instead of the flimsy piece of cloth that he wears. 

He took the ‘clothes’ and tried to figure it out which was supposed to be the yukata, since he doesn’t expect them to give him combat clothes. What he took was an odd type of hakama, it wasn’t as loose as it should be and it had a weird metallic embroiderment.

Izuna found the underwear and that was an uncomfortable experience. On the bright side, he managed to figure it out how to wear the hakama and even if he didn’t find a yukata he found a type of juban that had another weird metal embroiderment.

“I’ve finished!” Izuna proudly notified her niece that he managed to get dressed. 

“Ok. I’m coming in.” 

The silence that followed that statement, made Izuna think that maybe he wasn’t that successful as he thought.

“Wow… He is worse than an old man Sarada.” the other girl commented “I would say that he never heard about T-shirts before.”

“I really should have brought the yukata...” murmured Sarada 

“I’ll bring someone to help you to dress up, Sarada’s ancient uncle.” 

Maybe Izuna will try to learn the name of this friend of Sarada.

“Don’t worry uncle.” Sarada tried to amend “It wasn’t that bad for your first time trying to wear modern clothes.”

Izuna would never admit that he was brooding.

* * *

Sarada was rather proud of her achievement: she managed to give her uncle some ninja clothes.

It was Chocho’s idea, she told her some shops sell some ninja clothes that were tailored way too modern for adult ninjas tastes so they’re usually on bargain. Sarada actually managed to buy enough clothing for her uncle so that they don’t have to borrow that much of the old clothing of the clan. And none the wiser!

On their way home, Sarada tried to explain to his uncle some of the house rules.

“You have to clean what you use. If you see something out of place you should put it where it goes...”

“I’m pretty sure I can’t do the latter, Princess.” 

“You will, uncle. I’ll show you how things are done!”

“Princess… I think it would be better if I stay out of the house most of the time.”

“No!” Sarada didn’t notice that she shouted. “I don’t want you to feel unwelcome to our house. I want you to spend time with me...”

A hand on her shoulder was all Izuna needed to stop her rant. It was weird how her uncle could put her at ease just with that gesture but it was not unwanted.

“I want to spend time with you too.” Izuna smiled at her “But I also understand that your mother isn’t pleased to have me. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable in her own house.”

“I… understand.” Sarada started to walk again. “I still think it's dumb, though.”

“I’m sure they will find a way to put me… I mean to give me a house of my own.” 

Her uncle then started to talk about how he would like to spend his time alone and his time with her. It was actually nice to make plans about how they would spend their time together, his uncle even wanted to teach her some of the old customs of the clan.

“That would be nice but not that useful uncle.” Sarada commented ”After all I’ll become Hokage so I won’t have time to be a clan head for a clan of four people.”

Her uncle tripped and fell quite hard. He managed to stand up on his own and after a deep breath and a dramatic gesture he asked.

“You want to be an Uzumaki?”

Sarada was very confused by that. 

_ Why would I want to be an Uzumaki? Wait, he's talking about Naruto Uzumaki? Does he think the Hokage is a family title? _

“Hokage is a title for the strongest ninja in the village, uncle.” Sarada explained.

Izuna recovered a little color after that answer.

“I will become Hokage so I will protect everybody. That’s what I’ve decided.”

“I’m starting to think that I’m the only one in this family who’s not a dreamer.” Izuna chuckled.

“Nah, you haven’t met Papa.”

“I think… that it would be a nice change to help the dream this time.” Uncle Izuna said when they finally arrived at home.

Sarada’s smile was the biggest of the world at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Google in 1 minute**  
>  I've found that _Juban_ is a type of undergarment that is wear under the _Yukata_. Also a _Hakama_ are the pants that wore Hashirama. ;)
> 
> I think... I'm too old to make a teenage's point of view.  
> But I'm still doing it.  
> My inner-clown was half asleep during this chapter, sorry.


	5. A (not) crazy man’s adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura suggests Izuna to see a therapist.  
> *  
> Izuna gets to be on a stage instead of a park.  
> *  
> Sarada and Himawari become Izuna fans.

“You are being unreasonable.“ 

“I’m not crazy, woman!” Izuna, as the reasonable person he was, denied the need to talk about how he feels.

“You don’t have to talk to me, Izuna.” Sakura, as a reasonable human being, once again was trying to persuade... his new cousin, as he says, to go to see a therapist.

“For what you told me.” Izuna, for once, attempted to prove his point. “You think I’m unstable enough that I need someone to make me… not that unstable!”

Sakura didn’t have the time (nor patience) to continue this conversation.

“Just give it a try, ok?” Sakura sighed and proceeded to leave her house, giving a final sentence to Izuna. “I’ll tell Sarada to go with you after her training.”

_ Damn woman! She knew his weakness!  _

Izuna had been the last few weeks trying to understand how the building where his cousins live was so tall, and why there’s a lot of people that isn’t relatives living in the same building. 

Sarada was amused by his insights about how weird the concept of an apartment complex is but when a neighbor civilian complained about Izuna’s footprints near his window, Sakura was not that amused. Let’s just say that Izuna wasn’t able to leave the apartment without supervision. 

Izuna was lectured about proper rest because even if his  _ very mortal and painful wound _ was no more, his body was still weak from using chakra. So Izuna started to roam around the apartment bumping in everything, not because he didn’t notice them (most of the time) but in curiosity. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long so Izuna kind of stayed in his room and only came out when Sarada returned from her missions or training. Sarada started to worry on the fifth day.

Izuna knew that his niece was worried about his lack of enthusiasm about their shared activities (or any activity), but it was hard to manage to _want_ to do something when you remember that you could _never_ be with your _huge_ family and _your_ _brother_.

He tries, really he does. After all he is alive because of his Princess.

Izuna thinks that he knows his body better than his healer cousin, so he decides to escape. Because he wasn’t crazy! He doesn’t need someone  _ he doesn’t know _ to judge his state of mind. Thank you!

His little adventure started when he managed to exit the famous building where he lives. He kind of got the trick of distinguishing his surroundings, after learning how to wear his new clothes.

Being blind was the worst nightmare for an Uchiha but he kind of ‘sees’ objects near him so he had managed to point out obstacles and avoid them. 

“Who could have thought that I was a good sensor!” Izuna muses to himself while he navigated the residential sector of the village.

One of the few days Sarada showed a place called ‘park’, Izuna found he kind of liked that place so his first course of action when he managed to be in the loud sector of the village. 

“Maybe I should pay attention when Sarada gives indications...” 

Izuna kept walking around the place looking for the park, after three hours he made a pause. He could ask… but that’s for the weak. And he wasn’t a civilian.

“Do you think he’s a cosplayer?” Izuna listened to a childish voice.

“Well, he kind of looks like Mister Uchiha...” Another childish voice answered. “But those clothes are kind of overkill.”

“I know, right?”

“And what’s with that blindfold? Mystical Hearts is so~ out of date!” 

Izuna wasn’t sure what the children were talking about but he thought that where children are, is near the park. 

Don’t judge his logic, it was pretty sound.

“Young man!” A man’s voice assaulted Izuna despite, said man, was over ten feet to his left. “You’re the one I was looking for!”

Izuna was very confused and didn’t react when the man took his arm. The man dragged Izuna to a building where he could ‘see’ some books and little sculptures. 

“Man you are like… a gift from heaven.” Rambled the man “Just the man for this work! I really had my doubts when Haruka told me about your resemblance with the character...”

Izuna was more confused the more he heard the man. He just wanted to find the damn park!

“So take your costume and change quickly!” The man gave Izuna a pair of clothes and pushed him inside a place that reminded Izuna of the bathroom in his house.

Izuna just thought about his situation like… a weird dream. At least his costume was a yukata.

* * *

“I’m back!” Sarada announced her return as always.

After ten minutes and no response, Sarada went to her uncle’s door and knocked.

“Uncle?” Sarada called “Mama said that you want me to go with you to the hospital.”

Sarada opened the door to take a peek inside but her uncles wasn’t there.

Sarada entered the room and noticed that her uncle took some of the training clothes, that means her uncle left the apartment… without permission.

“I think he really didn’t want to go with a therapist.” Murmured Sarada. 

Sarada was in the hospital in record time. It was better to discard this option.

“Sarada!” A girl’s voice greeted her. Sarada turned to see Himawari.“What are you doing here? Are you hurt?”

“Hi Himawari.” Sarada greeted back “No, I’m looking for my uncle. He had an appointment.”

“Is he hurt?” Himawari asked again.

“Not quite. But I have to ask you, Himawari, what are you doing here?” 

“Oh! I came for a guided tour to the hospital.” Answered the girl “I’m looking for different professions.” 

“Oh, I see.” Sarada was a little impressed for the insight of the youngest Uzumaki. “Well, I have to go. I’m looking for my uncle after all.”

“Could I help you?” Himawari looked a little embarrassed, when Sarada looked at her in confusion “It’s just that Boruto keeps mention him… I really would like to meet him!”

“I… guess it would be helpful?”

Both girls left the hospital after asking about Izuna’s whereabouts. Sarada was kind of showing off his uncle to Himawari with her stories. 

“He sounds like a kind man.” Himawari said when they arrived to a park. 

“He is.” Sarada said, looking for her uncle around the place. She knew her uncle liked the park when she took him here. “Could you use your Byakugan to look out for him?”

“You say he looks like your father?” 

“Or like me. Kind of hard to miss him with that blindfold that he wears.”

“Ok... ” Himawari took a minute to look around “Sorry, I don’t see your uncle.”

“Maybe he got lost...”

“Then, why don’t we ask around your house?” Suggested Himawari.

Lucky for Sarada, she kind of found her uncle near the commercial street. On the stage, playing as a tragic anti-hero. Kind of cliché if someone asked her.

“Wow! You didn’t mention that your uncle was an actor, Sarada!” Himawari praised her uncle, who made a graceful jump and proceeded to kick the hero out of the stage.

The rest of the play was very entertaining but something told Sarada that her uncle wasn’t following the script.

Sarada and Himawari followed the actors when the play ended. 

“Princess!” Sarada was received by his uncle who proceeded to hug her.

“Hello uncle, it was a surprise watching you on stage.” Sarada praised her uncle.

“Yes! I really liked your character Mister!” Added Himawari.

“... I couldn’t find the park.” Murmured Izuna still hugging Sarada.

“Oh...” Sarada hugged her uncle back. Her uncle surely ended as an actor by mistake.

“I have to say young man...” An old man came near them and she let her uncle go. “That was nice act but you improvised all your lines.”

“I have to ask what kind of twisted version of ‘Under the Sakura Tree’ was that!” Retorted Izuna.

“What?!” Exclaimed the man “You know the tale?”

Before someone could continue, Sarada came to rescue her uncle. Explaining that Izuna wasn’t in fact an actor and they were sorry for any inconvenience.

Her uncle’s displeasure was left unsaid but he was more curious about Himawari. He seemed surprised with the little girl's explanation about how she couldn’t decide what she wanted to be in the future.

The trio managed to arrive at the park and spend the rest of the evening talking about Himawari’s experiences with different professions.

On their way home Sarada took her uncle hand. Listening to Himawari’s experiences made her uncle a little upset, she supposed that was understandable considering which era her uncle was born into. She has a hard time imagining the time where her parents were young, for what little her uncle had told her it was harsh.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe...”

When Sarada opened the door, she was greeted by her mother and she didn’t look happy.

“Where were you two?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was channeling my granny to write the therapist part.  
> I have no idea how therapy works, in my country that's not something common due tabu and custom. And maybe lack of education. The only therapy I know is for children.  
> Don't get me wrong, there're some places now but still is something uncommon.  
> But my common sense tells me that you need to say how you feel to others in order to heal.  That's how you end listening tragic stories from strangers...
> 
> I put little references in this chapter. One for Kingdom Hearts and another for Ango Sakaguchi's 'In the Forest, Under Cherries in Full Bloom'. I watched the anime Bungo to Alchemist so I twisted that episode.
> 
> ****
> 
> In other news: **Thank you for the comments and kudos.**  
>  I'm glad at least my bad written English stories are entretaining someone.  
> So I'm happy.  
> Sleepy but happy.


	6. With you… we are five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna found something while strolling through one of Konoha's parks.  
> Actually, it's not something but someone. Izuna is still not sure.
> 
> Sarada forgot to mention to her uncle about that time when she met her father...

Izuna is a shinobi: a weapon designed to serve and protect the Uchiha. 

Uchiha is family. 

Therefore, Izuna is a weapon created to protect his family. 

He never had a problem with that. In fact, he was always happy he was able to protect them.

So, for him to become a dull weapon was his worst nightmare. 

There is no clan, no politics, no war…  _ The fuck is  _ _ that _ _?! _

Since Izuna had to go to therapy —and he rather wants to avoid it— he got the habit to roam around the village trying to get distracted and kill some time until he can spend it with his niece. Not because his ‘cousin’ kind of kicks him out of the house everyday to find something ‘useful’ to do, but because he doesn’t want to worry his niece. Obviously.

Today was the day that Izuna decided to roam around a park that was more a mini-jungle than a park but at least he hadn’t seen another human being for the last four hours and he could keep ‘brooding’ alone. Until he felt  that .

It was something so twisted and familiar at the same time, that Izuna was rather conflicted if he wanted to kill the abomination or call for it. 

“The fuck are you?” Was Izuna’s brilliant introduction to the  thing .

Silence greeted Izuna’s polite question.

“... Ok, fair. I guess..” Izuna took a seat besides the wild animal that the  thing was with.

“The name’s Izuna.” 

The wild animal was growling now, kind of meanancing, but Izuna didn’t mind. He was now more curious about the  thing that now seems more like a human. Izuna still thinks highly of his abilities so he just could kick the beast if necessary but considering that the  thing was some kind of tamer, this should be fine.

…

Despite his curiousy, Izuna avoided the jungle-park the next few days. So he isn’t sure if he was lucky when he found the  thing near a ‘flower shop’. ( _ Who needs that amount of flowers that there’s a shop for them? _ ) 

For what Izuna could smell, the  thing had some catnip. Izuna was fond of cats, after all they were partners with the Uchiha. But the  thing was with a wild beast…

“I’m not that sure it would work with your… pet?” 

“...She likes it.” The  thing answered kind of slowly.

Oh, so the  thing wasn’t actually a thing. At least it talks! 

The thing —that is actually not a thing— deemed that they ended the conversation and started to walk away. Since Izuna didn’t have anything better to do today, he decided to follow it.

The thing entered the jungle-park as a good shinobi, jumping over the wall. Actually Izuna hasn't found the damn entrance so he also jumps over the weird wall that surrounds the park each time he visits.

The thing jumped to a nearby tree and proceeded to run to the depths of the park and Izuna followed it. Izuna was startled when he almost fell from a branch, since it had been almost two months since he had used chakra continuously, he noted that he was… kind of out of shape.

Out of breath but excited, Izuna catched up with the thing that was occupied trying to lure its beast with the catnip.

“Are you sure it is a cat?” Izuna asked after he, finally, could breathe normally.

“I think she doesn’t like you.” Was the thing’s conclusion after an hour trying to coach the beast out of her hole. Or so, Izuna guessed. It’s difficult to know when you can’t see and your companion won’t explain what it’s doing.

“It won’t be the first nor the last.” Answered Izuna.

…

Spending time with the thing was Izuna’s new pastime. It was weird how the thing’s chakra developed in something more familiar but at the same time so twisted and weird to him.

Izuna usually followed it to the beast’s den and quietly judged how well he was taming its chosen beast. Despite all the growling and hisses of the beast, she became accustomed to Izuna’s presence.

Occasionally, Izuna would suggest some activities —mostly fighting— to increase their bond. After all something like that was done with the ninja cats, even if Izuna wasn´t that sure of their methods since he never worked with them, it seemed to him that it was working.

“Maybe you should name her.” Izuna suggested one day.

“Kegawa.” Was the genius response of the thing.

Izuna opened his mouth to say something but he was too shocked to have a snide comment. 

_ Because, really? ‘Fur’? _

“I’m almost disappointed in you but it kinda of reminds me of my brother...”

* * *

Sarada had just returned from her week-long mission and was excited to tell her uncle about her mission and how oddly enough one of his lessons in politics helped her to solve the situation.

“I’m home!”

“Welcome back, Sarada.” Surprisingly, her mother was at home. “How was your mission?”

“Not that complicated but I somehow used some of Uncle's lessons in clan politics.”

“Really? Wasn’t the mission about scorting some merchants?” Asked Sakura.

“You won’t believe this!” Sarada excitedly recounted her mission about how those merchants had a property that belonged to some Uchiha allies and they couldn’t figure out how to claim those lands without risking it as a fraud. Also she punched some mercenaries that tried to rob them the documents to claim the property and she set on fire said property. 

“By accident! But that revealed some kind of seal that proved the veracity of those documents”

“That sounds eventful, dear.” Commented Sakura serving them their meal.

“By the way… Is Uncle in his room?” Asked Sarada.

“No he got a pastime now.” Sakura answered a little exasperated. 

“Oh! So he actually started to cook our meals?” 

“My cooking is not that bad!” Sakura exclaimed embarrassed. “He just doesn’t appreciate the nutrients that I put on our meals...”

“If you say so, Mama...” A little excited, Sarada took a bite of her meal. 

It wasn't what she expected, a little bland, but at least it didn't have any tomatoes.

“So… about Uncle. Where is him then?” Sarada said after helping to wash the dishes.

“Oh right! His new pastime.” Sakura said. “He now follows one of the white clones to the Forest of Death.” 

“I thought that was a forbidden place.” Murmured Sarada. “Wait! He found the clones?!”

“Just one of them and he doesn’t seem to recognize their chakra...”

“I didn’t explain that to him!” Exclaimed Sarada running out of the house.

“Sometimes I don’t understand them.” Commented Sakura to no one in particular.

…

“Uncle!” Sarada shouted when she found him.

Her uncle stopped and turned to greet her. “Princess! I’m glad you’re back.”

“It’s nice to see you too...” Started Sarada but then she remembered why she was looking for her uncle. “Uncle! There’s something I need to tell you.”

“So… this is your Princess?” One of the clones asked her uncle from behind of him. This clone was kind of skinny and apparently he had decided to wear a ponytail with his short hair.

“Beautiful! Isn’t she?” Sarada was a little embarrassed with her uncle's antics.

“You  can’t see.” 

“She’s Uchiha. Of course she is beautiful.” Her uncle deadpanned.

“Well I have some Uchiha and people say that my appearance is unnerving.”

Oh right, the explanation that she hadn't given to her uncle.

“You what?!” Screamed her uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually edit previous chapters so they are improved little by little... or what godly autocorrect lets me.  
> When I read Sarada's Gaiden (?) I always thought "Aren't they like... a tenth Uchiha?" _Shouldn't Sasuke be paying pension to this children?!_  
>  Hopfully I'll let Izuna be the step- ~~mother~~ father for those onions.


	7. About that time when Izuna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made various things off screen.
> 
> Even after stoping a band of organized thiefs, Sarada has to look for her uncle (again). 
> 
> But really, why Nekomaru?

After discovering that Nekomaru wasn’t a  thing but  _ family _ (in a completely twisted way), Izuna isn’t letting him go any time sooner. 

Don’t ask. 

Yes, Nekomaru. 

Moving on.

_ Who let this child to name himself?! _

Izuna still tries to figure out how a bastard used another bastard to try to replicate an Uchiha.  _ Like, the fuck? How does this clone-thing work?!  _

For some reason, it worked, and (unfortunately) at this point Izuna was kind of desperate to have some resemblance to his previous life — he loves his Princess but he’s always been greedy — that the idea of having more cousins, even by unnatural means, was just what he needed.

Izuna, very persuasively tried to get Nekomaru to tell him where he lives, so he could meet all his other cousins.

“Wouldn't we be nephews as well?” Asked Nekomaru once.

“No. I’m actually not that old.” Izuna refuses “I let Princess call me that because I call her ‘Princess’.”

“So, if I let you call me some weird pet name. Would you let me call you ‘Uncle’?”

“No. You’re cousin.” Izuna denied, again. “Also, ‘Princess’ is not a weird pet name. She’s the heir of the clan, therefore, she’s our Princess. So, where are your brothers?”

“They're actually  me ...” Nekomaru tried, every time, to explain to Izuna that all his ‘brothers’ were the same person, so they can’t be brothers.

“Where?” 

Again, Nekomaru decided that they finished their conversation and tended to his partner. “I’m going to be away for some weeks.” Nekomaru explained to Kegawa. “Izuna will take care of you for a while, ok?”

“What?!” Was the only thing that Izuna could exclaim before Kegawa — Izuna really should ask what she’s supposed to be — tackled him to let Nekomaru escape. There goes Izuna’s great plan to follow him.

“You know I can’t sense him outside the park, right?” Izuna tried to coax Kegawa to let him go. A growl was the only response from the beast. “At least could you get off of me?”

…

Izuna’s trip to the market wasn’t as tranquil as it usually is, some mob was shouting about ‘Kapeetalism’ or something and when he asked the old lady that sells him rice, she was as informed as him.  _ Which is weird, Ms. Mado is always very well informed. _

Today, Izuna was going to try his luck using the rice cooker, because last time he tried to use it… he thought it was some kind of weird pot and managed to set it on fire. (Without a jutsu!) He was so (scared) surprised about it that their neighbor actually had to jump through their window to help him. But at least it wasn’t as bad as the pressure cooker… 

What he appreciated about cooking (besides avoiding her cousin's kind of horrible cooking) is that it took him enough time to complete that he could avoid thinking too much about… well, everything.

After finishing his ‘perfectly cooked’ rice. (No matter the faint smell of smoke… They still have a rice cooker!) Izuna remembered that he was supposedly in charge of Kegawa so he went to the flower shop to get some catnip, that should get him some time to immobilize her before she tries to maul him when he offers… some leftovers.

He mostly followed his nose, because he didn’t remember where the flower shop was and asking for directions was for the week! He probably was lost by the time he located a flower shop but at least he found one.  _ Victory! _

…

Izuna was on his way to finally see Kegawa (hopefully Nekomaru wouldn’t notice that he just visited once the whole week) but was interrupted by an explosion nearby. Focusing a little to verify if he would need to deviate his course, he was quite shocked to ‘see’ Kegawa playing with some other animal.

“The heck are you doing out here?!” shouted Izuna to the beast. Said beast didn’t mind him and continued attacking his fellow playmate.

Izuna tried to coach Kegawa to stop playing with the other beast or at least take both back to the park.  _ Where nobody minds some destruction! _

In desperation, Izuna threw his new mix of burnt rice, catnip and that other plant the lady in the shop sold him to both animals, managing, with sheer luck, that both beasts eat it. Kegawa’s playmate fell immediately while Kegawa started to purr and launched over him.

“Well, at least I can take you back to the park.” Mussed Izuna lifting Kegawa and now he can guess Kegawa was some species of tiger.

Not far from where Izuna found Kegawa and her friend, he could hear how the other beast disgorged the mix and fled.  _ Oh, shit! I better hurry to the park before… _

Today was proving not being Izuna’s day but at least he doesn’t have to go to therapy. So he took his sweet time washing in the river and scaring any other beast that tried to come closer to take a drink. For some reason, Kegawa didn’t flee when she came back from her catnip trip and kept him company.

“I guess that  _ even _ you were worried about Nekomaru, right?” Said Izuna to Kegawa.

“Why else would you get out of the park?” he continued while he scrubbed his shirt “It’s not like he didn’t tell you that he would be away…”

The beast growled but didn’t move from where it was perched.  _ Well, that means that I’m not talking to myself… _

“I’m sorry that I didn’t come before… My Princess went on another mission and she hasn’t had much time...” 

Izuna managed to throw his shirt to Kegawa when she jumped from where she was, that gave Izuna some time to put some distance between them before Kegawa continued pouncing on him.

“What’s your problem?!” shouted Izuna, avoiding the beast for another five minutes. “Now I’ve lost my shirt!”

After some minutes of kind of playful chasing Izuna (Izuna’s remaining two brain cells) remembered that this is one of the exercises that Nekomaru does with Kegawa. Izuna felt silly of himself empathizing with a beast but it made him a little happy.

“So, you think that this will be enough when Nekomaru takes you to a mission?” he taunted jumping over the beast. “Let me show you some new tricks!”

* * *

Sarada was exhausted after her last mission but that didn't deter her to look for his lost uncle (again). She asked the neighbor about him due the faint smell of burnt rice in their house, after she verified that the hose didn’t get on fire (again) which means that he wasn’t in the hospital so the only option was The Forest of Death.

“Maybe I should tell uncle that the forest is not a park...”

On her way to the training ground, she met Nekomaru (she must agree with her Uncle, who let him choose his name?), who seemed to go to the same place.

“Good night, Princess.” Nekomaru greeted with a bow.

“Please, stop that!” She stuttered, embarrassed “No matter what Uncle says! Just call me Sarada.”

“Ok.” Nekomaru tilted his head before speaking again “Are you on a mission, Sarada?”

“Well, no. I’m looking for my uncle.”

“Oh. He actually did it.” Mussed Nekomaru, continuing his walking to the Forest of Death.

“Wait! What does that mean?!” Sarada shouted running after Nekomaru.

Nekomaru explained to her that he kind of asked her Uncle to take care of a ‘cat’ that he was taming. Sarada found weird how he emphasized the word ‘cat’ but she was more surprised that her Uncle accepted.

“We are making reparations in the orphanage. I thought that it would take us two weeks to complete it but it actually only took us one.” Nekomaru continued his explanation.

**A- Atchoo!**

_ That sounds way too cute to be real… Would it be Nekomaru’s cat?  _ “Is that your cat, Nekomaru?”

Sarada turned to see Nekomaru but she found him covering his mouth and trembling.  _ Is he trying not to laugh?  _

**Atchoo!**

“Nekomaru, please breath! You’re turning purple!” Sarada was freaking out, she had never seen someone passing out for laughter.

“Princess?” Sarada was glad that her Uncle managed to meet her before she reached the forest.

“Uncle!” She greeted but her relief was short-lived when she saw the state of her Uncle. “Uncle! Where’s your shirt?!”  _ Are those scratches? _

“Atchoo!” Was her uncle’s response.  _ Oh my… He’s the one making that sound! _

“It doesn’t matter, Uncle. Let 's go home.”

“What is Nekomaru doing here?” Izuna asked after sneezing.

“He was going to see his cat...” Said Sarada lifting Nekomaru. “He’s heavier than I thought.”

“Let me help, Princess.” Said Izuna placing the teen on his back… and sneezing some more. 

Both Sarada and Izuna went their way to their house, Izuna insisting on letting Nekomaru sleep over there.

“If Nekomaru asks, Princes.” Izuna said after placing Nekomaru in his bed and put a shirt and a sweater on. “I’ve visited Kegawa more than once.”

“If you say so, Uncle.”

“Atchoo!”

_ Oh my… It’s still adorable! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Random information:**   
> It seems that there're plants that dogs can eat. "Galium aparine" is the one that found when looking for information. (I didn't know. I'm more a bird person... wait, does that exist?)
> 
> I was thinking about mix some filler chapter of the anime here but got sidetracked... finally Kegawa was decided to be a tiger.  
> Izuna sneezing as a little kitty was quite unexpected. But just imagine: Izuna, fearsome warrior... sneeze as a delicate kitten. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making Izuna a fool just for giggles. Because I want to laught about shenanigans of old men in the future!
> 
> Welcome to another story that will defenitly make no sense. Because I haven't read Boruto! (Watched the first arc of the anime.)  
> Some times there will be some serious stuff... a paragraph or so.


End file.
